In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure may be concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Many computerized technologies rely on various methods for user authentication and or access control. One of such methods involves password entry, which can be based at least in part on alphanumeric input, symbolic input, biometric input, hardware input and/or others. However, despite pervasiveness of such method for user authentication and/or access control, password hacking/cracking is still prevalent. Accordingly, more effective technologies for user authentication and/or access control are desired.